Lion-o and Hannah family life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Version 2, Sequel to Lion-o and the girl who was changed for love.
1. Chapter 1

_Version 2, Sequel to Lion-o and the girl who was changed for love._

Chapter 1

Hannah and Lion-o were very happy they loved each other and cared about their friends. They had been together for a year and a half. They began to talking about having a baby.

So they began to try to have a baby. They tried for months but it didn't seem to be working. Hannah worried that they won't get their wish. Pumyra told them it was normal.

So that night they made love one more time. They did not know it but they would get their wish big time.

Hannah was happy about the news Pumyra gave her. Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes Pumyra is sure of it. We are going to have a baby." Hannah said.

"This is wonderful!" Lion-o said.

They had to tell the other Thundercats. "We have some good news," Lion-o said at the meeting.

"What news?" Snarfer asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hannah said.

"Future heir to the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Well if you need a nursemaid I already know what to do." Snarf said.

"We were already thinking of you as our nursemaid Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Yes I think we will need your help because I have this feeling that it is more than one," Hannah said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"I just do," Hannah said.

"I can create a special scanner to see if Hannah's instincts are right," Panthro said.

Panthro finished building by the next day and Pumyra used it to take a look. "It's twins," she said.

"Wow, that's great," Panthro said.

Indeed it was now they had to prepare for two little bundles of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah was pregnant with her and Lion-o's twins. They were happy to say the least. They made the nursery perfect for the cubs. It was going to be nine months until the birth. Lion-o was happy about it.

Their friends heard about the twins. Hannah was at the lair today and Lion-o came rushing home. He was told by snarf over the communicator that Hannah almost fainted. "Hannah are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said.

"I heard you almost fainted someone in your condition should take it easy," Lion-o said.

Hannah understood and kissed his face. "Don't worry Lion-o," she said kissing his face.

"I just worry," he said.

"I know," she said.

Their friends had heard the good news about the baby they began to help the prepare.

Before they knew it winter had drawn to a close and now it was spring and third earth was in full bloom. Hannah was in her second trimester.

She was now wearing maternity clothes. Lion-o was happy to see her growing round with his baby. Today she was sewing up a baby blanket. She felt something it was a kick. She was amazed it was her the first time the baby kicked. "Lion-o," she called.

He came running. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine the babies are kicking," Hannah said.

Lion-o looked at her. "Do you want to feel?" She asked.

"You don't mind?" He asked.

"No," she said.

Lion-o placed a shaky hand on her middle. Then there was a lively kick. "Looks like they're doing okay in there," Lion-o said.

Pumyra gave Hannah a check up later. She was glad the baby was doing okay.

Hannah was growing nice and round. She patted her growing belly. She was looking forward to motherhood. Lion-o was looking forward to fatherhood. But both of them were nervous.

The nursery was finished. Hannah loved it.

Hannah had many symptoms of pregnancy. Backaches, swollen ankles, cravings, heartburn, headaches, leg cramps and mood swings. Lion-o was there to help her through it.

Soon it was summer and Hannah was in her third trimester. She was very pregnant and many gifts for the twins came from their friends.

The birth was going to be very soon. They couldn't wait to see if the twins were boys, or girls or both.

Then on a warm summer night that moment had arrived. Lion-o was with her. Pumyra and Cheetara were helping with the birth.

Hannah leaned against Lion-o and cried out. Lion-o was worried about her. "Is she going to be okay I never seen her in this much pain before." Lion-o said.

"She will be alright," Pumyra said.

"Yes she is doing fine," Cheetara said.

Pumyra checked on Hannah. "Okay Hannah it's time," she said.

Hannah was ready for this.

Then thirty minutes later just as the sun rised the first baby was born.

"It's a boy!" Pumyra said.

Cheetara cleaned the cub up.

Then the second cub was born three minutes later.

"It's a girl!" Pumyra said.

Hannah and Lion-o were smiling at each other there baby was just born. They had a little boy and little girl.

The boy had Lion-O's fiery red hair and the girl had Hannah's soft brown hair.

Hannah smiled as she held her baby girl who was swaddled in a blanket.

Lion-o touched her tiny hand with his finger and she grasped it. He smiled at this. He then held her himself. "Let's name her Liosia," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Hannah said. "We will name him Leo," she said.

"Perfect," Lion-o said.


End file.
